A Sasu Naru Fic
by Vampire Master Inu
Summary: Two young boys get seperated into two Japanese night clubs, Two years later one of the night clubs closes down and sent the youngest member to the only one left in New York. Sorry for postponing this story. Sorry I lost intrest in this story it was only a test of my skills. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**A Sasuke and Naruto Fan Fic.**

**A/N:** This is out of the Naruto World...So the Characters are out of character...LOL...anyway enjoy.

**Disclamer:** I dont own any of the Naruto characters, they all belong to the creator.

**Note:** _italics are thoughts, whispers and flashbacks._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter 1: The Begining...**

One day on the streets of Tokyo, Two young boys at the age of twelve were sold into slavery and were sent to NewYork city, to be sex models. when the boys arrived in NewYork they were seperated and they were never to see eachother ever again tell now.

**IN THE MANAGER'S OFFICE**

Standing in his manager's office after being summoned to meet his new partner.

"Sasuke...We have a new Partner for your act," said the manager, "but try not to have this one run out of here screaming like the last one?"

"I told you I didn't scare him he was scared of me and that act you wanted us to perform...so I let him run away," answered Sasuke.

"I don't care about that! As long as you don't let it happen again," The manager spat.

"..." Sasuke Just looked at the manager in disgust and wiped the saliva off his face with one hand, "So who is this so called partner you're pairing me with?"

"I thought you'd never ask..." said the manager sitting down in his chair and pushing the Intercom button "Suki...send him in!!"

**IN THE LOBBY**

Suki, dressed in a beautiful short kimono answered the Intercom and told this young man dressed in a traditional Female kimono was just staring at the Fish tank in the front lobby, when he heard The intercom come on and tell the Girl in the front desk that they wanted him there in the office.

"Sure thing," answered Suki clicking the button off and then looked up and said, "Naruto You can go in now"

Naruto Just looked at her and nodded.

"Just through the doors there to your left...Oh, and Naruto, Good luck??" said Suki pointng to a beautiful pair of wooden doors.

"Thank you," answered Naruto softly. He thought she was kind but a little weird in the head, but shruged and straitened the bow on his kimono and went through the door to where he was wanted.

**INSIDE THE OFFICE**

Sasuke was sitting in a chair and he was waiting patiently for this supposed new partner to come in. Just then there was a little knock on the door and the manager stared at the door.

"Come In" said the manager. Naruto opened the door and entered the room his eyes on the floor. Sasuke knew right away who it was when he saw the face of an old friend, who looked to him grown up, the baby fat from when he was twelve had turned into mussels, his face still had the fox like whiskers which Sasuke found so cute on him.

"Naru..." said Sasuke in a soft voice. Naruto was still staring at the floor, heard his nickname that was given to him from a friend and not a soul called him that but a certain Raven-haired boy, that's when he looked up and saw the man he was searching for, for two and a half years, and now he was finally reunited with his best friend in the whole world.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" asked Naruto staring at the raven-haired boy who was warring a black kimono and had it loosely tied around his waist and Sasuke was starring at the blonde warring a white and orange female kimono taking in the site before Sasuke decided to say something.

"Ofcorse it's me, dobe..." Sasuke answered softly, the manager took note right away that they knew eachother and decided to say something anyway.

"So, you two know eachother then?" asked the manager, and imideatly was shot down by the two boys.

"Hai!" they both shot at him, which in turn made the blonde blush a light shade of red. the raven-haired boy took quick note of this in his mind for on a later date with the blonde.

"Okay so you do, but can you work with Naruto?" the manager asked Sasuke.

"Of corse I can," Sasuke answered and rolled his eyes which made the blonde look at him and smile.

"So does this mean I get to work with Sasuke?" Naruto asked Sasuke still smiling at him.

"Dobe, ofcorse that's what it mean's," answered Sasuke with a little chuckle watching Naruto's face turn a slght shade of red.

"Good, I trust Sasuke, you will fill Naruto in on what he is to do?" the manager asked before the boys headed for the door.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered," Sasuke answered before heading out the door with Naruto behind him and heading for the lobby.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: wow that was an interesting peace...

**Sasuke:** so when do I kiss Naruto??

**Naruto:** Get your head out of the gutter, Sasuke.

**Suki: **Now boys...

**Author:** Sasuke you'll get to kiss Naruto in the next chapter.

**Sasuke:** Yay finaly.

**Naruto:** Nooo...

**Author:** Face it Naruto you like it when Sasuke kisses you?

**Naruto:** Yea but...

**Sasuke: **oh naruto just be thankful your not kissing Sakura.

**Naruto:** ya thats a relief that it dosent have to be her.

**Author:** so can I have your guys help on closeing this up for the week?

**SasuNaru:** Sure thing!!

**All:** Thanks for reading, Until next time we'll see you then...

**Author: **look forward to hearing your comments on this story...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is out of the Naruto World...So the Characters are out of character...LOL...anyway enjoy. And sorry about the wait readers hope that you all can forgive me for not updating in so long it's just been kind of hectic in my life what with going to college for two years and having time to spend on my own life as well. Anyway if you really want to find out what happened fell free to leave it in the comments and I'll get back to you.

**Disclamer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters, they all belong to the creator.

**Note:** _italics are thoughts, whispers and flashbacks._

**Chapter 2: Uchiha's Passion for his love...**

_Previously:_

_"So does this mean I get to work with Sasuke?" Naruto asked Sasuke still smiling at him._

_"Dobe, of course that's what it means," answered Sasuke with a little chuckle watching Naruto's face turn a slight shade of red._

_"Good, I trust Sasuke, you will fill Naruto in on what he is to do?" the manager asked before the boys headed for the door._

_"Don't worry, I've got that covered," Sasuke answered before heading out the door with Naruto behind him and heading for the lobby._

_Later that same day:_

After arriving in the lobby Sasuke Stopped and Turned around to face Naruto, who had stopped two steps away from Sasuke.

" Hope this doesn't scare you too much, Naru?" asked Sasuke making sure that Naruto Understood everything he was about to show him.

"I don't think so, Sasu," Naruto answered him with a cute smile that made Sasuke smile back at him.

"Alright, if it starts getting even a little scary let me know, OK," replayed Sasuke, gaining a nod from Naruto's head. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and headed off in the direction of some of the rooms.

"Most of these rooms here are used for the women to do there blow jobs," said Sasuke to Naruto who was thinking to himself _*this is so wrong...Oh well Sasuke's here with Me so It's not that bad.*_

"Oh, There is one thing I should mention to you about the Women here," Sasuke said braking Naruto out of his thoughts.

"What's that?" asked Naruto Looking into Sasuke's charcoal eyes.

"It's just that the women here tend to get vary pissed at some of their clients who don't pay them after their blow jobs and tend to take it out on anyone who gets in their way, Like now" answered Sasuke moving Naruto to the side of the hall and Watched a vary pissed lady storm off.

"OK, they're really scary when there like that," said Naruto clinging to Sasuke's sleeve.

After Sasuke was finished explaining to Naruto what each room in the building was for, Sasuke showed Naruto where his room was.

"And this is where you'll be staying, Naru," Said Sasuke showing Naruto His Room.

"O..." answered Naruto a little depressed that Sasuke wasn't staying with him in this new place.

"If there's anything you need I'm across the Hall from you OK," answered Sasuke Grabbing Naruto's chin and Kissing his forehead good night, "Now get some sleep Naru, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Sasu," answered Naruto and turned to Open the door and head in to his room, Sasuke watched the door close behind Naruto and immediately went into his own room and closed the door.

Once inside, Naruto sighed and leaned up against the door to his room and slid down to the ground and brought his legs up to his chest and barred his head in them and silently cried himself asleep.

The next Morning, Sasuke was banging on Naruto's door, telling him to open up.

"Hey! Naru you in there?" Sasuke asked through the door. On the other side of the door Naruto gowned and opened his eyes and immediately noticed he had spent the night on the floor, rubbing his eyes he got off the floor and stood at the door where Sasuke was standing outside yelling at it. Naruto then opened the door and faced Sasuke with a still sleepy face.

"Naru?" asked Sasuke immediately noticing the way his face looked at him, "Are you OK?"

"Ya," answered Naruto rubbing his tired eyes, "I'm fine Sasu."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with slight confusion on his face. Sasuke made a mental note that if Naru didn't get enough sleep he wouldn't be able to do the performance in a few months.

"Naru, If you want to go back to bed yo-," Sasuke replied but was interrupted by Naruto's head landing softly on his shoulder, so Sasuke warped his arms around him and hugged him, then picking Naruto up, and taking him back into his room.

Sasuke waited patiently for Naruto to wake up from his sleep, so that he could talk to him and Find out why he had shown up all of the sudden.

**A/N:** sorry for not updating sooner. Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and hope that you all can help me out with the next chapters to come. Look forward to hearing from you all.


End file.
